thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Uyae
A strange Zirantian monk. In appearance, Uyae seems to be a bear-girl. Story Uyae is a former member of the Divine Claw, who went into hiding in the slums of Zirantia's capitol after leaving the organization. She decided to leave the Divine Claw after the callous and brutal behavior that she suffered at their hands after a failure in controlling a heat. During the diplomatic visit of the "Doom King's captain" to Zirantia, Yarra's group meets her in the capital's slums. She has serious difficulties trying to make herself understood, but she is usually able to get her point across to a certain degree. the situation only improves when Simon has the chance to meet her in person. Like her fellow comrades she was taken from her family at birth and guided to blindly follow the harsh rules imposed by the Divine Claw. In addition, the Divine Claw inundates its members with extreme pro-Zirantia propaganda to enforce loyalty. Uyae comes to realize how little of it is true as she experiences the world for herself. Skills Uyae is unique among the party in that she can be put into two different modes that affect her base stats, emphasizing respectively physical and magical abilities. Starting equipment Like Aka and Varia, she is a dual-wielder and has a second weapon slot instead of an off-hand slot. Weapon: Steel Claw. * Claws * Gloves Weapon: Magic Glove. * Claws * Gloves Headgear: None. * Helms Bodygear: Zirantian Leather. * Light armor Accessory: Zirantian Charm. * Common accessories * Anti-sexual accessories Tactics Aura of Spirit is worth using only if you want to make the most of Uyae's healing skills, as they are the only ones that rely on her MAG. Otherwise, if the current formation already has a healer, using Aura of Might is preferable to not using anything, unless you are fighting enemies that deal a lot of magical damage and every point of Magical Defense matters. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. If you achieve 100 in the current version it will reset to 99, because she won't pledge eternal loyalty until... some stuff happens. Probably because her cultural background, most of her points can be obtained by doing various activities with Simon. The other relevant factor in the development of her relationship is the presence of reshaped-Varia, as she seems unable to connect with dominated-Varia. It also happens, to a smaller degree, with saner-Altina and cockwhore-Altina. Uyae needs an unspecified future event to lock it in. Base value: 30. * if Varia was reshaped. * Yuanon confrontation outside plaza slums bar with saner-Altina, OR with cockwhore-Altina. * finding at least 24 Zirantian artifacts, OR at least 20. * speaking to Fuani, with Simon and Uyae. * examining Antiala statue, with Simon and Uyae. * visiting Zirantia palace entrance, with Simon and Uyae. * trying food in the plaza, with Simon and Uyae. * visiting unnamed Zirantia slum bar, with Simon and Uyae. * visiting New Unionist Party HQ, with Simon and Uyae. * talking to Biyue, with Simon and Uyae. * using her help in the spike chamber in Ordeal of the Claw if Varia was reshaped. * obtaining Divine Claw Charm in Ordeal of the Claw. * for at least 20 Zirantia investigation score, OR for 15, OR for 10, OR otherwise. * entering the royal baths and talking to her about them. * entering the royal library and talking to her about it. * talking to Kia (green-haired cat-girl in palace kitchens) with Uyae. * talking to her after receiving the succubus refugees. * copying Aramite rapist soldiers. * conversation when entering Private Training Ground, after Aram. * Unmissable from conversation when entering Yhilin Cathedral, after Aram. * conversation when entering Archon Inn, after Aram. * conversation when entering Ari-Yhilina Square, after Aram. * conversation when entering Miners' Junction, after Aram. * conversation when entering Ari-Yhilina Outskirts, after Aram. * conversation when entering slum House of Petitions, after Aram. * sending economic aid to Zirantia, in Conference Chamber during the Third Arclent War aftermath. * talking to Biyue, in Conference Chamber during the Third Arclent War aftermath (only if you did not support the Old Zirantian League). * Unmissable from chapter 4 start. * copying the Givini king's aide (guy east of his throne). * conversation in Givini ballroom during Ardan succession section. * joining the harem. (NOTE: Cannot happen until after Ardan succession section.) * if at the endpoint sparkle in Zirantian Tower Foundation, Riala says "This sort of ritual isn't difficult for me, and things have gone extremely smoothly." * choosing "Focus on protecting Zirantia" in Zirantian Tower Foundation, OR otherwise. * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi are accepted. * getting the EXTENDED Gawnfall Orgy scene. (See Yarra Frustration list.) * talking to reshaped-Varia in Zirantian slum bar after Council of Gawnfall. * conversation in Tower Crossroads after Erosian Pass before demon attacks. * at Zirantian Waystation choosing "Divert supplies to Zirantia", OR "Balance the two", OR "Stay focused on Erosia". * in Zirantia Palace aftermath if Simon says "But given the difficulties, I think we've done rather well with restabilizing the nation", OR "we've done fairly well", OR "we've coped with the chaos as well as could be expected", OR "we've coped with the chaos about as well as could be expected" if supported Old Zirantian League, OR same message and no party officially supported. * capturing the slaver during the Gilded Lily quest. Maximum legit value: 100 (+39 leeway). (If you achieve 100 before she joins the harem it will reset to 99.) Affection titles * 0 Eager Helpmeet * 50 Committed Helpmeet * 75 Devoted Helpmeet * 100 Allmate Special notes * When speaking in her native Zirantian, she speaks with a Shakespearean accent. This represents her being taught an archaic form of the language when she was in the Divine Claw. * She can be seen before meeting her in the Plaza Slums over the lower left wall of the market the first time Southern Team goes to the plaza, and disappears when they are told to use the wagons by the guard. * Her favorite color is green.Ardford Castle, during the Third Arclent War. Scenes * Uyae's First Time – Speak with Uyae at the headquarters after the Ardan succession crisis has been solved. * Aka + Uyae – Aka and Uyae work together to seduce their partner and mate. Requires obtaining the Healing Hilt synergy skill in the Training Yard of the Headquarters after repelling the Erosian invasion. * Varia (reshaped) + Uyae - Drinking and than Drunken Sex with Simon.In the Zirantian Bar after the Council of Gawnfall On-demand: * 'Heat '- At 50 affection and above. * 'Nesting '- At 75 affection and above * 'Exotic '- At 100 affection and above. References Category:Characters Category:Party members Category:Harem members Category:Zirantians